Ready To Kill You?
by Mewdu
Summary: Dig out self from hole-Check. Interrogate higher up on who killed me-Check. Find and kill Sakura Haruno-In progress...HidaSaku
1. Prologue

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Meh."

The blood poured from Hidan's head into his eyes making his oh so important task that much more difficult to complete. The pain was easy since it didn't bother Hidan in the least. It was the blood that caused this plan to go in a different direction then planned. Apparently it freaks the little people out a bit when a man walks into town bloody and mutilated.

"Damn ninja. I took the liberty of digging myself from that hell hole only to get pounced on from ten fucking directions."

Hidan uncapped the pen with his teeth and scribbled down number one of his list of agenda. Kakuzu was always shooting off his mouth that he was always unprepared.

"Look at me now. I'm making a list."

Years ago he would have laughed at himself. Planning with Hidan was equal to knowing he was going to burst through a wall and kill a few dozen people inside. But his memory had been a little fuzzy around the edges lately. Writing down a few details here and there couldn't hurt.

The patience literally killed his brain cells, but it would be worth the pain.

"Sakura Haruno."

Hidan mouthed out the letters as he wrote her name slowly onto the paper. He held back the hatred he had welled up inside for this girl. At first, Hidan had only known her first name after interrogating a higher up ninja on who killed him. But the second part was just as easy to track down after he stole a few bingo books.

_**Sakura Haruno Must Die**_

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of those four words being strung together.

"Get ready to be killed by the person you buried alive, Sakura..."

* * *

**I know, I know. I disappeared for a few weeks and then came back with this. But I've had the idea for a while and it kept bugging me, so I put it up. This is just a prologue as said obviously above and extremely short. Let me know if it was likable and should be continued. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Excuse me while I go slap myself as punishment...**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Hidan Plays Stalker**

* * *

A cold, hard shiver arched along Sakura's back once again. Over the length of three days she'd had an odd feeling something was off, and that something had to do with her. Of course she had neglected to tell Tsunade or even Naruto, they'd just denounce her worries petty.

Sakura took this as a firm reason to brush off the constant warnings. Besides, with more than half the Akatsuki missing, she had no reason to worry. In fact, ever since their latest defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu, she had grown a bit more confident in the mission she was assigned to complete with Naruto and Kakashi. One less threat that hovered over them all.

On reflex her eyes darted toward her right to Naruto. At the moment he was sprawled as lazily as could be accomplished along a bench. Truthfully, he was the one at most risk, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a tiny ache at how powerless she was sometimes to stop his pain.

She sighed, remembering the mission and her place as a Konoha kunoichi. She patted her face and a smile struck up despite her heavy worries. If Sakura had time to be flustered, she also had time to knock a certain idiot upside the head.

"Ow! Hey–"

Naruto sat up with the fury of a child woken up from a nap and instantly backed down at seeing an even more annoyed Sakura with a retracting curled fist.

"Care to finish that sentence, Naruto?"

As Sakura predicted, he shook his head furiously.

"Good," she clipped. "Then I suppose we _could _start our mission now. Well..." she took on an ugly expression in remembering Kakashi's clever disappearance act. "If Kakashi chooses to show up anytime soon."

'_Lost cat, my ass!'_

This mission was important to not only the village of Konoha, but to the people of Yugakure. Normally a peaceful village, this call wouldn't have been as crucial as it was now. Recently their lord had been murdered with a gruesome slash to the throat, and his only heir was Yue Tenshi. Under heavy distress and without a firm decision for who would run Yugakure next, their resources and services fell rapidly in the market.

Together, the people of Yugakure decided their recently deceased leader's daughter would be married off to a wealthy lord who, in exchange for her hand, would lift their burdens of the large debt that had built up from neglect.

In response to this distress call, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi had been despatched to guard Yue during the finalization of this agreement. Personally Sakura didn't feel right about this little proposal, about any form of arranged marriage, really. It just felt wrong to force someone to marry. Not that she could do anything about it. Heal when you have to, shed blood if necessary, and protect the girl with your life. These were the three orders that were presented, and that's what they would follow.

Not that Sakura could see how Yue's life would be threatened. Of course, there were obviously little disagreements between the marriage. This lord was famous for his wealth, and some people didn't believe Yue was a perfect fit as wife. So, Sakura expected an ambush here and there, maybe a bandit. Nothing serious like a deadly assassin stalking for just one moment to slip in unnoticed.

Sakura focused more intently on picking a lazy eyed teacher from the crowd. The sooner this was over, the better. Less time to mull over her life problems that seemed to cloud all attention in Sakura's mind for the passed few months.

Yeah, relax.

"Sakura..."

Under normal circumstances, this sort of trailing statement would be annoying and earn a glare the showed Naruto he was wasting his time by evening speaking. But this time there was a slight catch in his voice, a second-glance signal they'd come up with to use when penned by a crowd or on a mission. Her body stiffened in reaction as she waited for another coded message.

"He's watching you."

* * *

He was watching her. Seeing _her_. Sakura Haruno, the girl that harbored a hatred in him like no other. It was ironic, really. Being in the village he'd once called _**home**_.

Hidan spit. That word was foul even thought. He felt no such disgusting ties to this place, not since his former leader had strayed from the blood soaked path Hidan had followed so faithfully while his village-no, his _former_ village had been so reluctant to reciprocate his advances. They even went so far as to refer to him as a senseless killer.

Call him a sadist, shout masochist. Hidan never really gave it a second thought. But he wasn't senseless when he killed, he lived for killing. He breathed, walked, felt the sensation of every death that dirtied his hands. It was the life of a Jashinist such as himself.

Hidan slit his skin so it barely hit the second layer. Blood oozed from the open wound, but Hidan just grimaced at this problematic display. Jashin had brought him back all right, but as what?

"A damn human," he muttered with ugly disdain.

This wound was proof as he began to feel faint at even the little amount of blood that had soaked on the new shirt he'd managed to find lying around.

Faint. _Him_.

Hidan would even laugh at himself if this situation weren't so utterly damn humiliating. Being buried under a pile of dirt for months had definitely paid its price. His immortality had faded. Of course this made his jutsu a bit complicated, Hidan had nearly killed himself in his last attempt with Yugakure's figure head.

His former leader. He had been a little reluctant in dying, and Hidan had even stabbed himself in several fatal points, only surviving after forcing a skilled medic nin to heal him.

Sakura Haruno was still a top priority, but the old man had been of some significance on his list also. Third or fourth at least. Lying admits his own blood hadn't even struck a chord for the dinosaur to reveal any information Hidan was searching for about his past.

"_You don't remember anything?...heh...Trust me when I say it's better that way."_

Those words had only confused him more.

Hidan lifted his wrist as his blood finally began to clot. "What the hell does that mean?"

The green eyes of a woman entered his thoughts then.

"Meh. It doesn't matter, anyway."

There was a boy with her and they hadn't seemed to notice him, or anything for that matter. They were just talking. So oblivious to how they soon were going to die.

"Sakura Haruno, I'm about to make your damn day."

* * *

**This is possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written...no...WM's chapters were pretty tiny, and I refuse to write out the full name because its one of my first born. Hopefully you guys who were interested aren't too disappointed with the EPIC shortness I just pulled here.** **I tried to lay some groundwork and explain the plot and story a bit without boring you to puddles of bordomness...ness...esses....something or other...**

**I have to say that Hidan's character is very entertaining to write out. He didn't come across as OOC, right? For some weirdo reason, I haven't witnessed a single crude comment from him in the manga. Not even a spec of profane language.**

**YOU TRANSLATORS' ARE HOLDING OUT ON ME!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Airducts and Confusion**

* * *

"Twenty-five feet diagonally. No weapon, but deadly. Sound about right, Naruto?"

"Yep."

He shifted his weight on the bench toward her with a bright smile to lure away any suspicion their newfound enemy may have had about them knowing of his presence just diagonal of them in a dark, secluded alleyway.

Naruto frowned suddenly, sensing her want to pound out some answers.

"Don't do anything rash, Sakura. I know I'm not one to say it, but Kakashi will probably be here any minute, and we've got nothing to go on."

Sakura watched Naruto with raw stubbornness pushing at her common sense to not go her own way on this.

"Besides," his eyes flicked toward the darkness and back quickly, "you feel it, don't you?"

Chakra. It was pulsating violently from that dark spot. It felt rash and dangerous. Almost...familiar. Sakura pushed away the strange thought, knowing full well she could have never felt energy such as this. It was dark, sadistic even.

"Yeah." Her fists curled unconsciously.

It was so strange that he–or she was allowing their chakra to become so blatantly obvious to any ninja in the perimeter. Not that there would be many. This was Yugakure, a peaceful village.

Even so, he, or she, was a standby threat. Sakura could tell that much. But going against orders to wait for Kakashi would turn this situation sour.

So, ignoring the sinister presence just yards from them, Sakura shoved Naruto's feet away and sat down on the bench with her arms crossed.

To...wait.

* * *

"Shit. Ouch, dammit!"

Hidan rubbed his head in disdain. Air ducts were the last place he'd ever expected to be climbing through to kill a specific target. And they were so damn small.

"It'll be worth it."

He mumbled darkly again as he slammed his forehead into another dead end. Another fact about life he'd failed to learn.

Air ducts were small.

They were so constricting, too. Metal and boxed, it was not Hidan's favorite place to be. Not that he's claustrophobic or anything. He could just slice himself out. But being in a compact space for long was tiring, especially since he was so used to having an exit anytime, anywhere.

But not here.

He would blow his cover.

Cover. Strange how it was so concerning in this type of situation when he couldn't have given a rat's ass any other day about blowing through a bank and out the other end while shouting his name as he hightailed it out of there.

Some called it arrogance. He called it tactical.

Not that he could burst from the metal containment. Not yet, anyway. Sakura and her silver and blonde headed friends' had gone into the center tower. That had been an unforeseen move. And he'd had the plan of striking so unexpectedly, too.

Hidan resisted to snarl at her name.

So disgusting. Her existence. Though, the thought she lived unknowing of his presence was enough to paint a twisted smile on his lips.

As long as he held the element of surprise in his grasp–

"You have our utmost protection, Yue. I give you my word."

"Trust me when I say his word doesn't carry much weight. Especially when he sets the time for meetings."

Hidan stopped, looking down as slits of light poked at his vision.

"Naruto!"

Hidan leaned into the small holes at the sound of a girl's displeased, shrill hiss. Hadn't that been the name of one certain unwilling tailed beast? Sure, his memory wasn't really cooperating lately, but he did remember his role in the Akatsuki. And past. Just not his death.

Which was frustrating. But with this, things were looking up. Pun non-intended.

"What? It's true."

Hidan mushed his face against the metal for a better look, banging his shoulder as he did and cursing when this caused the group to look up.

The silver one locked his stern gaze onto Hidan's position while the others looked around for a pinpoint on the noise.

"Damn ninjas, so perceptive," he muttered.

Now his cover was blown indefinitely. And he was stuck in a metal death trap. His scythe had been crushed from the rocks as well. So much for slicing his way through.

"Great."

A slight creak bolted his eardrums then, and he felt the metal wane under his weight.

"Shit."

And then the roof collapsed.

* * *

Sakura coughed, and then hacked hoarsely when dust entered her lungs at taking in a large breath of air. They had been talking with Yue, the person they were assigned to guard from any meager or large scale threats. The last thing she had seen was Kakashi's confused gaze before the roof fell in.

Or what Sakura had assumed had been the roof. Opening her eyes in the barest of slits she could see that an air duct had collapsed. Debris littered the ground in a line, mostly where Sakura had been standing alert.

And a...man.

Sakura unconsciously grasped from her weapon holster, vaguely aware that the man might be an assassin out for Yue. She had been knocked cold for a few seconds when the blast had hit, and groggy fog clogged her thought process as it took her more than a spare few seconds to locate her pouch.

"Shit...shit...ouch..." The fair haired man stood, dusting himself off. "The _last _time I scrounge through a damn metal funnel."

He ran a hand through his silver hair and his handsome face curled into a look of utter disgust when is came back covered in crystallized drywall fragments.

Sakura pushed up from the thickly coated ground and secured a position in front of a startled Yue. "Are you alright?" she asked with her head turned to the side, watching the stranger from the corner of her eye.

Yue nodded, her dark, russet hair brushing away white flecks of debris at her shoulders.

Sakura turned to the man again, surprise knocking at her firm stance when he met her glare with a menacing look of pure hatred.

Could she have known him from somewhere?

No.

Sakura resisted to shake her head outwardly, settling for a firmer grip on the kunai held at a downward angel from her eyes.

His violet eyes burned red with blood lust. He was a stone cold killer. What could she have ever had to do with the likes of him?

"Hmm?" He played over her tense stance, an amused smirk stringing his expression. "So, I've finally found you."

Sakura stiffened and tightened her jaw. No doubt about it, not when his words revealed all.

He was after Yue.

"Who are you?!"

Sakura refused to relax her alert even knowing Naruto and Kakashi flanked her from each side. This guy leaked sinister intention. Carelessly underestimating him because he held no visiable weapon and looked like a dead man walking would be a dire mistake.

Sakura looked to her left at Kakashi briefly. It was strange how he had said nothing, only watching the arrogant man with cautious eyes. Almost in...disbelief.

This was unnerving. Kakashi was like a pillar to lean against when drowning in a sea of uncertainty. But now he looked about as clueless as Naruto and herself of their new-found obstacle.

"Ask your friend over there." He half-heartedly motioned to Kakashi with his hand. "I'm sure he can tell you." He cocked an eyebrow and let a sinister smile slip. "If he's not too much of a wimp, that is."

"What does that mea–"

Sakura cut short when a sharp glare came from the man.

She was beginning to find his hostile feelings frustrating to read deeper than just a twisted personality as an explanation. Sakura looked to Kakashi for guidance who continued to stare down their opponent. He stayed silent despite the other man's claims.

He sighed in exasperation and put his hands flat against his chest, which had become shirtless somehow, tattered pants being his only coverage. "I'm _Hidan_," he said. "You know. The guy everyone loves to hate for some shitty reason. Well, I used to kill people for a living. It is understandable, I guess." Hidan put a hand to his chin in deep thought while Kakashi stumbled from his words.

"Hidan of the Akatsuki..." he trailed off in wonderment. "But How could that be? You were killed."

Sakura became unsteady from Kakashi's first statement herself.

"The Akatsuki..."

She had heard of him, although the possibility reeked of skepticism. Hidan had tormented Shikamaru so deeply before he had set out to kill the proved immortal. He had succeeded, Sakura having been there to witness the after effects and seeing the fresh grave made up of slabs of stone. But here he was, alive and well.

And smiling.

But that was impossible.

"That's right, girly. Formerly, though. I don't plan on going back to be barked at, either."

He smirked at her like he held a secret.

"And you know why."

That's when she knew he was here to kill Yue. For whatever otherworldly reason, he had climbed from the grave to dispose of her.

Sakura pushed Yue away the moment Hidan jumped toward them with a deep growl and an expression of pure bliss. And that was when she noticed he gripped a kunai, and it was aimed at her.

But she didn't have the time to be confused, because at that precise moment she felt the twist of a sharp point of a kunai enter her abdomen. Weakly, she registered the window behind them shattering as they slammed into it and the pain that came with the shards digging into her back like millions of tiny knives.

Bleeding to death or crushed against the ground.

Either way, Sakura knew she was going to die.

* * *

**Shoot, I did it again. Another cliff hanger. All well...it happens.**

**My words were a little sticky writing this chapter because I'm eager to get to future parts. But I absolutely LOVE writing Hidan's dialogue! His rudeness and arrogance in entertaining to experiment with.**

**Well, that sentence was more than a bit weird.**


End file.
